


Kneazle and Toad, Living Together

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn toad is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneazle and Toad, Living Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickgloucester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dickgloucester).



> Written on 3 April 2012 in response to [dickgloucester](http://dickgloucester.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Trevor/Crookshanks: teatime, toffee, toes_.

Around teatime, Neville found himself searching the common room for Crookshanks; he found him lying in a sunspot, stretching and curling his toes. _I knew it!_ "Okay, Crooks, I have to take him now," he said, reaching down.

_Hiss!_

Neville withdrew his hand. "Look, I know you like it when he snuggles with you, but—"

"You'd better not bother him, Neville," said Hermione, popping a toffee in her mouth, and offering him the bag. "He's very possessive of Trevor."

Waving off the bag, Neville replied, "But I can't just leave him here. When Crooks gets tired of having his belly nuzzled, who knows where Trevor will hop off to?"

"Point." Hermione knelt down. "Crookshanks, let Neville have his toad."

_Hiss!_

"Crookshanks!"

Crookshanks blinked up at Hermione, evincing no concern whatsoever while he lay there purring, save to flex one large paw.

Neville knelt, as well. "Aw, come on, Trevor. You can ride in my nice warm pocket," he wheedled. "Trevor?"

A tiny toad face peeped out of Crookshanks' fur . . . only to pop right back into it.

 _Purr, purr, purrrrrr_.

Hermione laughed and rose. "I suppose you'll just have to leave the happy couple alone—unless you want a scratch?"

"Stubborn toad!"


End file.
